Bartlett for America
by christygglpn
Summary: A series of stories. The one story shows not only the beginning but how Leo and Governor Bartlett decided on each staff member and why. And then the story. Then in future stories we will see how it would be if Leo Hoynes Sam Josh and the shocker Charlie would be as president. In this series Hoynes starts off as the enemy than becomes their ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Bartlett For America**

As Governor Bartlett entered his campaign office. He couldnt help but think am I making a mistake. Will I regret this a year from now. Am I ready to run for the most important job in The United States. Will I make a good President. Will I get elected president. This is gonna be an uphill battle but I know I can do it.

"Hey Governor you ready for this."

Governor turned around " Leo my friend my question is are you ready. I'm scared to death but with the right team and the right people we can do it."

Leo had a huge smile on his face looking at around the place. It was a huge mess but with a lot of work it will look like it should in no time. And he turned back to his friend " Lets get the job done. We need to get you elected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" So where do we start?"

Leo sat thoughtfully in the governors office the one place that was somewhat organized due in part to the first lady. Who said first things first governors office needs to be organized. " We need to get a senior staff together. A group of people you can trust in matters of security and to advise you in important matters. These people need to be a group of people you would be willing to trust with your life. Once we get a group like that they can help us with the rest. We just have to find the right people."

"Any ideas?"

" I have a few but first things first. My question is what do you have planned for me. That way I know how to plan the rest out."

The Governor stared into space he knew this question would come he just didn't realize it would come so soon. He had thought about it of course but never came to an all out conclusion. Maybe I should tell him what I'm thinking and get his opinion. Its his life after all. " I was thinking either Vice President are chief of staff. I want someone in these positions I know and trust the best. Your the man. Though after some thought I can't help but think you would be best as chief of staff for the time being.

Gives you a chance to learn the ropes, and for others to get to know you. Most importantly the American people will get to see the man you are and not just my best friend but a man who taught me so much. I'm not kidding if I get elected its because you had faith in me, you were who finally convinced me to run and no one else."

Leo had tears in his eyes. This man was a true friend. And a man he knew deserved to be president. A man from humble beginnings. Worked his way to the top. This guy risked his life to save his in Vietnam. Hes a true hero that says he was just doing what any other man would do. If anyone deserved to be where he was today it was him. This man has lived through so much and it was an honor to serve him. " Governor I'll do anything and everything you want me to do. You deserve this more than anyone I know so lets get you elected."

"Ok so where do we start. Now that we have decided your position. Lets get a team together and from there we will figure out the rest of the staff and than make a short list for the Vice Presidency."

" Well I have a few ideas running through my head:

For deputy chief of staff. There's a young man I know you know him to Josh Lyman. Hes a son of a good friend of mine. If we could convince him to leave Hoynes campaign and jump on our bandwagon hes the man I want. Hes bright young and intelligent. Just don't tell him I told you so he has a big ego. And once you say something he can go on for days rubbing it in peoples faces. Hes a man I would trust with my life."

The Governor looked doubtful " Question is is this a man we can trust on our staff. If he leaves Hoynes staff. How do we know John won't use him to get info from us. How do we know he wouldn't be a plant. Another question is would he be willing to leave. I'm next to a nobody compared to John. The main thing I have going for me is my moralities and the fact I wouldn't lie to the American people if my life depended on it.

Leo looked at the Governor thoughtfully he had a good point but he also knew that Josh was someone that was going places. And he needed to be behind someone the world could trust and not the scumbag John Hoynes. " I think hes a man we can trust once he sees what kind of person you are. He will by all means want to work for you and no one else. He can be trusted I have known him since he was a kid. If he feels hes behind the right person. He wouldn't betray them for all the money in the world. Hes like the son I never had and am grateful every day that I get to know him more and more.

The Governor Smiled knowingly Leo's ex had a son that was stillborn and Leo has his good days and his bad. Always wondering what he would have been like. After the baby their marriage started to fall apart even his daughter Mallory's birth didn't help, in fact it seemed to make it worse. Though he knew Leo didn't regret Mallory because to him she was a miracle from God.

" Ok offer him the job. If he doesn't want it ask him him to at least come hear me speak before making a full decision. Give him my statistics and what I plan on doing as president. Don't leave anything out."

Leo nodded " will do sir."

Leo flipped a page. He had a few ideas on press secretary but 1 name has stood out to him ever since he started searching and he knew this lady was the one they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leo looked at the Governor. " For press secretary I have 3 names but 1 I have a feeling you will like the best. I have had my eye on her ever since I started looking."

Governor Bartlett smiled " I wonder if its the same one I have been thinking about. Cause if so I agree. Shes exactly what we need."

They both said in unison "C.J. Cregg"

They both stared at each other for the longest time and than the governor finally spoke up "Your right she is perfect for the job. Shes the guttsiest of the bunch, and isn't afraid to speak her mind." They both started laughing thinking of the first time they saw her. She was subbing in for a reporter at a white house briefing. " Do you remember in the cafeteria coincidentally John was there to. She tripped on someones foot and food splattered all over Johns new suit. She started laughing so hard she threw his own food at her one of the milks hit you. And you threw a carrot at him and when he tried to hit you he hit me. And of course when that happened it went crazy being a high ranking person in the white house the secret service got involved."

Leo was rolling on the floor laughing " Boy do I remember good memories good memories. I wonder if she remembers do you think she will take the job. I heard she just got promoted to senior editor."

Governor Bartlett shook his head " Who would turn down the opportunity to work in the white house. Especially at the request of the presidential candidate himself."

Leo looked at him with a disapproving look "Don't get ahead of yourself my friend we aren't at the white house yet. 1 step at a time. So its official shes our choice for press secretary, and if shes crazy enough to decline we will consider our other options."

The governor nodded " Yes we will. But not until we have an answer. Cause I have a feeling she will accept I bet my money on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They decided to go home for the evening. Leo had a lot of homework on his plate and so did the governor. Leo had to make the 2 phone calls to see if he could get a meeting with Josh and CJ. And than had to do some research on the last positions and on CJ. He knew a lot but just wanted to double check she was the right fit.

While on the other end the Governor, needed to do some research on how exactly he wanted to win this election. He didn't want to play hardball with the other candidates unless he absolutely needed to. It just wasn't the way he is. If his team has a problem with it, they can always find another job. He will tell the truth no matter what the issue is. Including on his health. Hes going to be releasing a statement on his health within the next couple of months. Cause he wants the public to know just who he is. If I can tell them this what else would I be willing to tell them make them wonder.

"I'm home" zoey came running like a bolt of lightning to greet her dad. "Dad, dad guess what guess what I got accepted to Georgetown. I have decided I want to be just like you. Going to political science and journalism." The look on her dads face said it all he was so proud of her "Thats great zoey I'm so proud of you."

That's when her mom came in I could tell she wasn't to happy "I don't want her turning out like you. It's hard enough having 1 politician in the family. Let alone 2. But I guess don't have much choice. Shes following in her daddy's footsteps. And we both agreed to support her."

The governor nodded and smiled "So I know you have to do an internship first year do you plan on interning with me or at the White House."

Zoey went quiet in thought " I forgot all about the internship thing. I'll probably wind up interning with you since the upperclassmen have first choice. And they are all likely to go with the most popular the white house. But I don't want any special attention dad. Go with the ones who have the experience."

Governor Bartlett started shaking his head "If there's anyone with more experience than you I would be shocked you were born into politics. And I would want someone who knows me best on my team. You helped on my governors campaign. And we got elected I really would like you as 1 of the interns I get. But you go where you want even if it was to Hoynes campaign I wouldn't mind. Ellie wants to work for him sadly. But I don't blame her I have an uphill battle. He doesn't."

Zoey let out a squeal "thank you daddy thank you. I'll never go to Hoynes campaign. I wont let you down we are going to win this election battle or no battle."

Mean while on the other side of town. Leo Mcgary was sitting in his empty apartment. Ever since the divorce its been quite hard on him. Especially with Mallory off to college. I'm very grateful that Zoey and her are going to the same college. I think its time I start dating again. Been 2 years this house is just to quiet for my taste. Maybe I could look into getting an animal. What do I want a cat a dog or maybe 1 of each. Ok lets get to making phone calls. Who do I call first Josh or CJ. I think I'm gonna go with the easier of the 2.

"Cregg residence how may I help you" answers a groggy voice. CJ looked at the clock midnite who could be calling at this hour.

Leo looked at the clock and wondered why am I calling this late? " Hi Ms. Cregg, my name is Leo Mcgary. I'm calling you on behalf of Governor Bartletts campagin to offer you a job as our press secretary. We have looked over your resume and your past. And we both feel that you are perfect for the job."

There was complete silence on the other end. Did I just get offered a job as press secretary my dream job. Of course I was hoping it would be at the White House but who knows that maybe my next stop if I'm good enoug.

Leo was getting worried at the silence "Let me let you know now why we want you and some of the responsibility behind it than you can make your decision. Would you like to grab lunch tomorrow to discuss it so you can get some sleep."

CJ smiled I like this guy already " Yes please, Sorry I think best on a full nights sleep."

Leo nodded "Me too. Ok how about 12pm tomorrow at Jimmy Johns on broad st." CJ nodded back  
"Sounds perfect one of my favorite places see you than."

1 down 1 to go. I hope I can convince Josh. There's no one better that I want for the job. Hes a hard worker and is going places. I know if anyone can do it he can. It's in his blood. His dad would be so proud of him either way. I hope he can do this to help an old friend of his dads out if anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Meanwhile the Governor was talking to Abby. "Jed you know what I say 1 term 1 term only. Your health can't handle 2."

"And if my health is fine by the time it comes around I ask you at least consider it. But ill always put my health first hun. But this country needs an honest president for once. And I want to give this country as much of myself as I can. We are building up a team that will help me in every way possible. I know with their help and yours we can do it."

Abby shook her head knowing her husband was stubborn. "Lets take this 1 day at a time. If when the time comes we will talk about it. But not before than. If you are at least stable yes I agree you can run again. But 1 term needs to be the goal for now and you don't need to lie to your team about it. Do you have to tell the public no but your team needs to know the truth."

" Thank you I'm glad your at least open to the idea. I just hope these people see in me what I do. Cause I know my potential and I want to be able to reach my potential."

Meanwhile on the other side of town Leo was contemplating what to say to Josh on the phone. He knew that Josh stayed up late. And with the Hoynes campaign in full swing hes bound to be awake.

Question is how do I ask without making him feel obligated to come join. I don't want him to come on board just to make me happy. I want him to do what he wants. Just ask him and do as I and the governor planned to do. He picks up the phone and dials the number he knows by heart.

"Leo Leo Leo. I'm surprised it took you so long to call. Whats up, ready to come to our side of the tracks yet. Governor Bartlett seems like he would be annoying you to much" Says hoynes

Leos face grew red with anger no one talks about his friend like that no one. "Was calling to talk to Josh. And no I don't plan on changing sides. Last time I checked my friend has an election to win"

He could hear Hoynes laughing it irked him so much. "Laugh all you want we aren't

the ones who picked a food fight with a person who tripped in the cafeteria and had food splattered all over you.

Josh comes on the line "What in the world did you say that got him laughing his head off 1 moment than red in the face the next."

Leo was happy hearing that "No one talks about a friend of mine the way he did no one. I said that Governor has an election to win. That's what got him laughing and than I brought up the food fight he started when CJ Cregg tripped splattering food all over him which made him angry I'm guessing."

Josh was laughing so hard he hadn't heard that one yet. And Hoynes was glaring at him "It's not funny Josh your supposed to be on my side. I think I'm gonna head home lock up when your done"

" Yes Sir."

Leo shook his head Hoynes seems very bossy. Of course he is the boss around there but he didn't have to criticize Josh for joking along with a friend. Even if it was his opponent. "Josh I was wondering if its possible to meet up for lunch tomorrow. I want to say this please do not say no right away. I would like to offer you a job on our campaign as deputy chief of staff. You would work directly under me. You would also have more responsibility than you do now. Your going places Josh and I want to help you get there. This guy is the real thing."

Josh was in absolute shock this is one of the last things he was expecting. Can he leave Hoynes like that. The only way he could do it was if he really thought that Governor Bartlett was the real thing. "I would like to hear him in person before I make a decision even than I'll need to think about it. Can't believe I'm considering this. But you know me better than most. And if you think that this guy will take me places I may as well at least consider it."

"I understand would you like to meet up tomorrow for dinner and we can discuss it. I'm meeting with a potential press secretary for lunch."

Josh looked at his schedule "Sure I actually get off tomorrow at 5 so how about La Rosas on vine at 7pm"

Leo looked at calendar " yep that should be fine thank you josh. Your father would be so proud of you and I'm even more proud of all you have accomplished in life."

When he hung up he realized he probably shouldn't of said that last line. Maybe Josh will now feel obligated to come work for us he really hopes not. He knew Josh would come under disguise. He would be emailing me details tomorrow. He suspected that John would figure it out and try to keep Josh at the office but if need be Josh could come to his house that evening.

At Josh's he sat on his bed looking around his apartment was small but fit his needs. But he couldn't help but wonder could it be much better. I want to work for the Governor and Leo but I also don't want to betray John. But if it means soothing my concience and if this is the right guy. I need to do it. I want to make sure the right guy at least has a fighting chance. From research he knew the governor fought in Vietnam had a purple heart and a medal of honor. Both for saving his dads best friends life. Is that alone put him in a position to deserve the job of president. But is he able to serve is the question.

Leo decided to call the governor and give him an update "Hey governor just thought I would call and let you know I have scheduled an interview with both tomorrow CJ at noon and Josh at 7pm or possibly later. They are both hesitant but are willing to consider. Josh wants to hear you in person."

The governor nodded knowingly he had expected as much "Okay don't hold anything back tell them the full truth on whatever they ask. Also when talking to CJ make sure to let her know that I don't plan on holding anything back from the public."

"Lets get out there and win this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Leo in the governor sat in his office talking trying to figure out exactly what to say to CJ. " Tell her the truth Leo. She deserves that much. Abby suggested if shes not willing to accept my health, than she doesn't need to be on the team. I don't want to deceive anyone especially those who are going to work for me. Josh deserves to know the truth also. Even if he takes it straight to Hoynes we will go public before he has the opportunity."

Leo looked shocked he never thought the Governor would want to be so straightforward on his health. But than again he is right it is for the better that the news is gotten out now rather than later. And I'm sure Josh will appreciate the fact the governor was willing to tell him the whole truth despite the fact he worked for his opponent.

A few hours later he was sitting at Jimmy Johns nervous, and working on what to say exactly. He knew to tell the truth. She is going to ask whether there is anything damaging that could affect the campaign. Cause it will affect her future job applications if she doesn't know how to respond to the reporters when the time comes.

When CJ and Claurice reached the table Leo stoop up in greeting. " Hello CJ how are you? Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Your very welcome. I hope you don't mind that I brought My daughter Claurice with me. The baby sitter had called in very sick. And couldn't find another baby sitter on such short notice."

The little girl looked up all of a sudden she couldn't be more than 2 she had big blue eyes and golden curly hair. She was absolutely adorable. "Hi there Mr. Mcgary it's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Leo and its very nice to meet you also. And it's no problem at all. I love meeting young children especially those with bright minds like Claurice obviously has."

CJ smiled very grateful that bringing her daughter wasn't a problem. They took a seat and ordered their food, Leo offered to pay but CJ refused saying she was good. After food was ordered they started talking."

"Leo I do want to say something ahead of time. My daughter and any family I have in the future will be my first priority. When we go on trips she will need to come along. Ill make sure that she stays out of everyone's hair. There maybe days I need to bring her into the office and will do my best to make sure that she stays out of everyone's way also during those times."

Leo nodded knowingly he would be the same way if Mallory was that young "It shouldn't be a problem."

" In that case I'm willing to take the job if you guys are sure. This has been a dream of mine since I started out in journalism. I have my 2 week notice ready to hand into my boss when given the word."

Leo smiled " Well there's a few things the governor wanted me to let you know ahead of time. He doesn't want to keep anything from the press or the public. Nothing about him or this administration will be off limits."

CJ shook her head this is a first. A politician who doesn't want to keep anything from the public. This could be interesting but could also make things a bit complicated. " He does realize this could go either way for him right. Some will like the fact hes being honest. But being to honest could hurt him. Unless we find a way to educate the people on the issues at hand."

"Ok there is 1 more big thing that you should know about, that the governor insisted that I tell you before you take the job. He wants all staff knowing about this but especially the senior staff before this goes public. He has Multiple Sclerosis which is the deterioration of the brain. It is in remission right now, but it can and will come back its just a matter of time. His last episode was 5 years ago and it was very minor so far they occur about every 5 years but the doctor says as he gets older the more often they will occur. But I believe with the right group of people behind him I believe he will make a great president. I have known him for many of years and he can be one of the best if not the best. He is an amazing man and would make an amazing president."

CJ looked at him in absolute shock. Governor Bartlett has MS she would never of thought that she had done a few articles on him in her time. But as Leo says it will only get worse over time. But as Leo says with the right team behind him we can do it. I wonder who else they have planned for the team may as well ask. "This shouldn't be a problem, when the time comes we will educate the people on it and also show them what he did as governor and what he is capable of doing as president despite his disability. That he will not let his MS identify who he is. May I ask who you might have planned for any other spot on the Senior Staff."

Leo looked back at her in shock he had expected some hesitancy not this. "So far your the first we have interviewed. We are looking to see if we can get Joshua Lyman to leave Hoynes campaign and come work for us as Deputy Chief of staff but that's the only other one we are considering at the moment. So your ok about going public on this?"

CJ nodded "Yes sir, As long as he is certain. I think this would be something that could help him in many ways more than hurt him. It will give somebody for the handicapped and mentally disabled to look up to, to inspire to become. It will give them someone in politics to identify with. That if he can do it so can they. It will give people a boost of confidence they may need. They need somebody they can look up to."

Leo smiled "I'm guessing your the person we can count on to get the job done."

CJ nodded and gave her biggest smile yet while looking down at her daughter who had fallen asleep. "Yes sir, I'll do my best not to let you guys down. Thank you so much for the opportunity."

Leo stood up "It was very nice meeting you and little Claurice. I look forward to working with you. When would you like to get started?"

"How about 2 and a half weeks from now give me time to put my notice in and get situated before coming to work for you guys."

"Sounds perfect, lets go get this man elected."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. I know I update quicker than most. Its just this is a story that has been in my head for a while I'm just now putting on paper.

As Leo headed back to the office he couldn't help but think now if only we can get Josh on board we will be off to an amazing start.

Meanwhile CJ was on her way home when her daughter spoke up.

"Mommy why did you take that job. You will be running against someone you have a crush on." As the old saying goes out of the mouth of babes.

CJ let out a deep breath how does she know about this and where did she learn that word. Of course she must of heard me talking to Josie about this the other night.

"I accepted because it's a job I have always wanted and dreamed about since I was a kid. And even though I really like senator Hoynes hon I think Governor Bartlett would make a better president."

"Me too I see Johns son Stephen at day care hes about a year old. He always complains about Hoynes not spending time with him due to his job. Says Hoynes hates him that the only reason he took custody of Stephen was so he could win this election."

CJ shook her head men like that drove her crazy. Especially single fathers. How can anyone take for granted a child that they were apart of making. With having had 4 miscarriages in her 25yrs she can't understand how anyone like John can be permitted to be a father when a woman like her has to suffer so much. She was truly grateful for Claurice but she really would have loved to have her other 4 children here right now. Claurice was a miracle doctors said she couldn't have any more children but the lord blessed her with a daughter.

"Really even more reason for him not to become president cause that means would be less time spent with his son. Maybe if he looses he will realize his mistake."

Just as they were having that conversation on the other side of town Senator Hoynes was talking to Josh.

"I can't believe they hired CJ Cregg I wanted her but figured her daughter told her the truth about me not spending time with Stephen. But shes absolutely beautiful intelligent and witty would of made a perfect addition to this team. You 2 would of made a dynamic duo."

Josh looked at the senator did he just say that. Would he be better off working for the other side. Do I have a better chance on that side. Does this guy deserve to be president if he can't even take care of his son.

"Senator you and I both know the only reason you took your son in was because of the campaign. So I advise you not going around saying that to loud. But if I were you I would start really thinking what is best for him and not the campaign. If he starts telling his friends it could get back to their parents. And that could be bad especially with him going to the same day care as CJ Creggs daughter."

John nodded what he said was truth though he was starting to warm up to being a father 1 thing people just didn't realize is that he wasn't perfect that he was trying but he knows a lot of people in politics called him a bastard for treating his son the way he did. He tried to be a better father but it was hard.

"I want to do what is best for my son and I think whats best is for him to be with me. I really am trying to become a better father. I have decided to take him out of daycare and bring him to the office with me. And also take Saturdays that we aren't on the trail off unless of an emergency, to spend more time with him. I'm not doing this for the campaign I'm doing it for him. I was just thinking the other day I need to be better at this he needs me and I need him. He is my miracle child."

Josh looked at him in absolute shock he really wasn't expecting this maybe this guy really does have a heart but its really hard to tell his reasons. He could have some alterier motive.

Meanwhile Leo was entering the governors office. The Governor welcomed with open arms. "How did it go? Hopefully well knowing who you have tonight. Always good to start the day off on a good start."

"I would say it went well she has agree only under a few circumstances. When we travel her young daughter Claurice has to come with us, her and their maybe some days that Claurice will need to come to the office with her. She also made it clear that Claurice and any other family she has in the future will come first and foremost."

The governor shook his head family comes first. "Those shouldn't be much of a problem. Family should always come foremost. Did you tell her about my multiple sclerosis, and if so how did she react?"

Leo nodded he didn't think her circumstances would be a problem. "Shes ok with it, and even more ok with the idea of us going public. Says it may help us more than it will hurt us. Keeping it private and not having any control over how it is said to the public could hurt us in the future. By going public it will give people with mental disabilities or those that are handicapped someone to look up to. If you can do it so can they. It will give them a hero just like them."

The governor nodded that's a reporters point of view, but she was right it does give the ordinary American a chance.

"You meet with Josh tonight correct. Are you ready for this. If we can get him on board I'm sure everything will fall into place. Hes bound to know a lot of people that would be interested as long as he has been at this."

Leo nodded " I'm worried I know he will likely be my toughest challenge getting on board. But I agree he will be well worth it. Not only will he be able to give us inside secrets to the Hoynes campaign. But he will likely be able to bring a bunch on board with him as long as he has been at this."

"Lets go bring this boy home to where he belongs. Hopefully he will see it just as well as the rest of us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leo decided to go home before heading out to meet Josh. Maybe a good shower will calm my nerves down some. When he got in the door he heard the phone ringing. He ran to it knowing it was 1 of 2 people Josh or Mallory.

"Hello"

"Hey Leo its Josh I started thinking is it ok if I order us some takeout and we meet at your place. That way no one over hears us at the restaurant."

Leo looked around the house it wasn't to bad. "Sure come on over when ready. I will run to store and get us some pop."

"Don't worry I got it covered, just prepare yourself and the house. I should be on time."

Leo nodded "So the senator doesn't expect anything."

"No I told him we meet every Sunday to catch up on life. Which is pretty much the truth. Told him since you are going out of town Saturday we are meeting up today instead of Sunday."

Leo thought he expected as much Josh is very smart. "Ok see you in a couple of hours than"

Leo sat there thinking maybe I should give Mallory a call see how she is doing. Been a few days since we have talked. And talking to Josh reminds me to call her.

"Hey Mal how are you hon? Haven't heard from you in a few days, so thought I would see how you were doing."

"I am good dad just been really busy with school and work. Theres a young man that asked me out today I told him no. Figured he only asked me out to get in better standing with you. He said he was going to be putting in an application for deputy communications director."

"He intended to use you to get to me by asking you out? And he wants to be my deputy communications director. No way in the world would I let that happen. If he had just asked you out maybe but no one uses my baby girl."

"Dad he didn't really ask me out. I was just gauging what your reaction might be if I asked him out. Hes really nice and very handsome."

"What is his name ill keep an eye out for his application. While doing so also do a background check. And look further into him. Ill at the very least consider this."

"His name is Sam Seaborn, he is also a good friend of Josh's so I'm sure Josh can give you more information. I know a few things you may have against him but I ask that you at least still consider him. He has been engaged 3 times 2 times to the same person. He has a daughter who is a year old named lucky from the lady he was engaged to 2 times. I have met her hes absolutely amazing with her. And hes also 12yrs older than me."

Leo shook his and bewilderment. She wants me to give a guy like this a chance. 3 engagements could be worse. 12Yrs older not so bad. A 1yr old is ok. But all that combined is a tad bit crazy. Can this guy be trusted. He seems to have some trust issues. I'm gonna have to meet this guy.

"I'll keep an open mind when ever I get to meet him. No guarantees. I'll talk to Josh and get some information on him. I wont mention you. Ill just say that I heard he was possibly interested in becoming deputy communications director. You know you don't need my permission right. Though I really appreciate you coming to me."

"Thank you, and I knew that. I just knew that if there was a chance he may start working for you better ask. Didn't want to be the reason he got fired or didn't get hired."

Leo started laughing she has a point there. He looked at the clock and realized 30 minutes had passed.

"Hey hon better let you go Josh will be here in an hour. And don't want to keep him waiting."

"Ok bye dad."

After he got out of the shower, He started cleaning up which didn't take very long. Once the apartment was in decent shape. He sat down not 5 minutes later his phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Is Mr. Mcgary available."

"Yes this is he."

"Hello my name is Anabeth. A Joshua Lyman was just admitted to the emergency room. We were ordered to contact the first name on his emergency contact list. And you were on it. Any chance you can come to the hospital immediately."

Leo turned pale as a ghost "Yes I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Hurry."


	9. Chapter 9

After Leo got off the phone with with Josh's mom, He called Hoynes being Josh's boss he needed to know. As hard as it was telling Kate, he knew the Senator should be a walk in the park.

"Hello" answered Angela his secretary.

"Hi Angela, this is Leo Mcgary may I please speak to the Senator please, it's an emergency."

"Give me a minute, may I ask exactly what it is about."

"It's Josh it's very important."

Within 2 minutes the senator one line. "What's wrong, is everything ok? Is it Josh, is he ok, is he hurt?"

Leo's heart broke this guy was truly worried. Whether it was for the right reasons who knows. He truly sounds concerned. Josh means so much to so many people.

"Josh was in a head on collision about 2hrs ago. I asked the hospital to let me make the phone calls. I called his family first, than you. He's in a coma, he has 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung and a blood clot near the brain. The doctors aren't to optimistic that he will make it."

The line was silent for for a few minutes before the senator finally spoke. "He has to pull through he has his future ahead of him. He has his daughter to think of what will happen to her if he doesn't pull through. Oh my lord I just remembered she was in the car with him! Any idea what happened to Brookelyn?"

Leo was out of his seat in a heart beat, can it be how did he forget about baby Brookelyn? "I don't know they didn't mention her on the phone figured she may be with her mom. But forgot it wasn't her week. How could I forget about her?"

"Do you think Katherine could of done this and taken her daughter away? They have been fighting for custody and it seemed like the courts were ready to grant full custody to Josh next week. If she wasn't happy about this I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this."

"I agree that lady is crazy. We got to find out I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Will call hospital now and head straight over to Katherine's when I get off the phone depending on what the doctor's say."

Once he got off the phone he called the hospital to inquire about baby Brooke. Just as they feared she was not found at the scene of the accident. This cant be good lord protect that child, and strengthen Josh.

He called Hoynes and gave him the update "I just called the police they have put a bolo out on her car. Heading over to her house now to see what I can find out. 2 police officers are meeting me there."

"Ok keep me posted, I'll go to the hospital and check on Josh, Will let you know when I get there."

"Thought you might I called ahead and told them you were going and I would be there as soon as I can. You have been cleared to gain any information they can give you."

"Thank you Leo god speed"

"You also Senator."


	10. Chapter 10

As Leo was on his way to Katherine's something hit him. He called Jonathan back. "Hey just reallized something maybe a good idea for us to get somebody looking into outbound flights and also greyhound bus tickets. Katherine maybe on the run, and may have taken Brookelyn with her."

Jonathan smiled "Way ahead of you already have my people looking into it. But glad we are now on the same page I'm nearly at the hospital, will call you as soon as I find out anything. Thanks for working with me on this."

"I'm doing this for Josh and his family they are my second family. Josh is the son I never had."

"I know we will get baby Brooke back and Josh will be just fine. We have to have faith."

" When does all this end? Josh has been through way to much in his life time. First his sister and dad and now this. Does the pain ever end?"

" I know God has his reasons though. We may not know them but he has a purpose for it all we just have to wait to see what the future holds. Maybe its to teach us all that life is to important to put work first. I know after what happened to Brookelyn it made me really start to think twice of how I have treated my son."

"I hear you. I got to go. I really should call Mallory think at this point would be good to hear her voice before reaching Katherine's."

"Ok stay safe Leo, and give Brooke an extra hug for me will you?"

"Will do."

Once Leo got to Katherine's house he could feel something was wrong. Before he approached the agents to go ahead of him with the search warrant and knock when he gave a signal. While he went towards the back of the house with 2 other agents.

Once he arrived he could tell immediately that his gut was right. Brookelyn was in a stroller sound asleep with a bomb attached to one of the legs beneath her.

"Do you think its connected to the house. If so what should we do?"

Agent Matthews looked at him "I assume getting you out of here is out of the question. So first step would be to evacuate the neighborhood and block any non-official personnel from entering a 3mile radius, and get a bomb squad in here. Catherine is likely not home or the bomb would of gone off by now. There are likely hidden triggers and its a miracle we haven't set any off." The call for the bomb squad was made.

"You sure you want to stay"

"That kid is like my granddaughter to me. If I leave and she gets blown up, I'll never forgive myself. If she goes I go. She's to young to die we need to get her out of there shes only 4 months old."

All of a sudden a loud cry was heard and everyone turned towards the baby. Miraculously the bomb didn't go off. Which likely meant the bomb wouldn't go off if it wouldn't go off with a baby moving on top of it. Thank goodness but they still didn't want to enter best to be safe.

Once the bomb squad cleared the area. Leo pretty much stormed passed the agents to get to Brooklyn. Which was just in time she looked like she was about to roll right out of the stroller. She was a smart baby.

"It's ok baby girl Grandpa Leo has you now. Your safe with me let's go see your daddy. I'm sure he will be highly glad to see you."

Once they got past the barricade they were ushered into an ambulance and on the way to the hospital. Leo was updated via phone on what happened at the house.

"The bomb had no triggers it was just a decoy to try and distract us. But Katherine way underestimated you. She was caught at Dules airport. She is now in police custody, on charges of child endangerment and attempted vehicular manslaughter."

"Good hopefully she goes away for a very long time."

He called Hoynes on the way to the hospital. "Shes safe we are on our way to the hospital now. I'm with her in the ambulance. Any word on Josh?"

Hoynes hesitated, "I just got here it doesn't look good I think we need a miracle."

"Well our God is a god of miracles, and through him nothing is impossible. We just have to keep praying."


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Mallory was sitting at home crying Josh was like an older brother to her. He couldn't die now. Not with baby Kate needing him.

She debated not going to her final class of the day. But she knew that Josh would want her to. Maybe being with friends will help.

Once she got to class she had a hard time concentrating. All she could think of was Josh on his death bed, praying that he would still be alive when she finally got to the hospital. But she knew what was being said anyway, it was stuff her father lived everyday. Once class was over Sam rushed over.

"Are you ok, is Josh ok, have you heard anything new. I know your dad was the one who found kaitlyn."

"I'm as well as can be expected. Josh is closest thing I have had to a brother. As to Josh it doesn't look good talked to my dad before class, they dont think he's going to make it. But I keep praying he will through God nothing is impossible. As for baby Kate she is doing good. Thankfully no injuries, my dads watching over her like a hawk. His mom will be in first thing in the morning."

"I'm so sorry I know it must be hard for you. Josh is an amazing guy. I was planning on picking up Lucky and heading straight over to the hospital. Do you want to ride over with me?"

"Sure I would greatly appreciate it if you don't mind. Don't think I'm exactly in any shape to drive. I have been completely absentminded since I found out. I nearly didn't come to class but thought Josh would want me to. But just couldn't concentrate. Would you mind stopping along the way I know its a couple of hours drive and I'm hungry."

"No worries at all I'm hungry also."

Once they got to Sam's car Mallory gasped she loved his car a black SUV. For some reason Sam didn't strike her as an SUV kind of guy. But than she remembered he had a daughter. So not exactly the type to own a sports car either.

Sam smiled at her reaction he had a tendency to shock girls. He was happy it didn't fail today Mallory is absolutely Beautiful. He wanted to date her but with her dad being possibly his future boss, and the fact she was so young he considered her off limits.

"Suprised? I got the car so that I could better fit lucky, and its safer. You probably pictured me as a sports car kind of guy like most. Well you would be right I used to own a sports car until I got custody of my daughter."

"I'm about ten minutes from campus. So overall shouldn't take us more than about three hours unless traffics bad."

"No worries I'm just grateful for the lift once we get on the road I'll call my dad, and let him know we will be there shortly. I don't have class for the next couple of days. Think I'll just stay there for my dad for about a week. A few days of class won't hurt."

"I understand I have to go back for a couple of classes tomorrow, than I will be good for the rest of the week. I guess one advantage of being an upperclassman. I just hope and pray nothing will happen while I'm gone."

Once they got to Sams place. Mallory went inside with Sam not wanting to be alone. His place was huge she loved it. So creative and amazingly artful. They weren't even in the door when his daughter ran into his arms. Mallory could tell she had been crying.

"Daddy is Josh ok, is kate. I been so worried. Grandma wouldn't let me look at the tv. Is Uncle Josh going to be ok?"

Sam turned to his mom and mouthed thank you. "Slow down baby girl wheres the fire? Kates ok, Josh is injured but he is going to be ok. It's ok everything will be ok."

Mallory bent down to eye level with the little girl. "I have known Josh since I wasn't much older than you he is a fighter, and he has some of the best care in the country, and a lot of people praying for him. He will be ok."

Lucky looked into her eyes confused on who the lady was, but grateful for the words of comfort. "Thank you."

"My name is Mallory and I'm a friend of your dads and Josh."

"Are we ready to get going we have a long ride ahead of us?"

"Where are we going to daddy? Are we going to see Josh and baby Kate?"

"Yes we are. I asked your grandma to pack you a bag of clothes books and toys so you wouldn't be bored. But go up and grab one item you dont want to leave. While I go pack a bag of clothes. Are you good Mallory?"

"Yeah I'm good. My dad still has a lot of stuff at his place so I don't need anything. I may go ahead and call my dad now. While I wait."

"Ok if you dont mind I'm gonna jump in shower real quick will only be a minute."

"No worries."

She sat down at the kitchen table. While his mom Brittany asked if she wanted something to drink. "Does he have Coke?"

"Yep he lives off that stuff. He doesn't drink coffee so it helps him get through long study nites, and through the day."

Once she got on the phone with her dad. He let her know that Josh was doing better. "Thanks dad I know Lucky and Sam will be very much relieved. They have been worried sick."

"Your welcome he's a fighter just like his dad. My drivers not far from you guys. So I asked him to pick you guys up, that way neither of you have to drive. He should be there in 10-15 minutes. Can't wait til you get here. I been paranoid so afraid something will happen. I love you so much baby girl. Stay strong and stay safe. Have Sam call me when he gets a chance."

Once she got off the phone she turned to Sam who just got downstairs. "Hes sending his limo and driver so we dont have to drive. They should be here in 10-15 minutes."

"Ok no worries Lucky just turned on Blues clues so she should be preoccupied for a while. Mom thank you for watching her."

"No worries I'll be on my way if you don't need me. Just let me know how things progress. I'm praying for Josh. Like you guys I have also been worried."

"Ok mom will do love you. Everything will be ok."


	12. Chapter 12

At the hospital. Leo and John were both pacing the floor. While Josh was in surgery. The Governor just called them saying he would be there shortly.

"He doesn't have to come."

"John he wants to he's a good friend of mine, and is worried. He knows how much Josh means to me. He knows that Josh could die any minute. He wants to make sure I'm fine. I'm sure if our lives were flipped you would want the same."

"I understand, I was just wondering. Your daughter is on her way correct?"

"Yeah she will be here in a couple of hours. She's riding over with Sam Seaborn a friend of Josh's. They go to the same school. My driver picked them up they should be here very soon."

The doctor came out. "Surgery went better than expected, Hes not out of the woods yet, but he has a better chance of survival now than when he went in. This kid is definitely a fighter."

"Thank you doc when do you think we can see him?"

"Probably in the morning he needs his rest and I would recommend you guys going home and getting some rest also. If something I'll let both of you know."

When the doctor left Leo turned to Hoynes "Guess he's right I better get Katelyn to bed. Will you be coming back tomorrow? I know you have a few campaign stops this week."

"Yes I'll be back in morning. I cancelled my campaign stops for the next week. Family comes first, and Josh is family. It will also give me time to spend with Stephen. I haven't spent a lot of time with him since I got custody. Been spending to much time campaigning."

"That's a good idea. I may spend a bit of time with Mallory also while she's in town. Today has been a wake up call for all of us. You never know when the breath you take will be your last. After today I'm gonna take advantage of every breath I take."

A few hours later Leo was on phone with Mallory.

"So you guys will be here early in the morning good. Josh's mom and dad will be here tomorrow evening. It will be so good to see you. When I heard about Josh all I wanted was you to be here by my side. I miss you more than any thing right now."

"I know dad I miss you also. We will be there soon I'm taking a week from classes you need me. I'll catch up later. Is Brooklyn doing ok?"

"Yes shes ok. Let me talk to Sam will you for a minute."

"Ok dad he's coming back from bathroom here he is now."

"Hello Mr. Mcgary I have heard so much about you. Wish we were talking under better circumstances."

"Please call me Leo everyone does, I agree but circumstances decided to throw us a bone. Take care of my daughter. I'm worried about her. I wish I was able to be there with her right now. But I know your a good friend of hers, and that she trusts you. I just hope she's ok, she likes to act strong when shes really suffering."

"I'll do my best sir I agree she is very stubborn, and strong willed. But I'm doing everything I can to comfort her."

"Thank you see you guys when you get here."

After hanging up Leo couldn't help but smile. From first impressions Sam seemed like a fairly nice guy. But of course it could just be his worrying speaking. But if he could trust him now in a moment of fear with his daughters life. Could he trust him with his daughters future?


	13. Chapter 13

Author Update- So sorry all I know I been extremely slow updating. Just been busy with real life. I went a few months without updating due to volunteering on Romney campaign, and am now helping a local candidate.

Just a bit about myself and where I plan on taking this administration. I'm 23 years old. I'm new to writing. I have always had an interest in history and in polics. I do plan on making this a different aspect it will be a Republican administration, mainly since I'm a Republican and thought it would be interesting to see how a republican may have taken different issues the administration faced. So on to the chapter. I plan on also throwing different aspects of my personal life into this story. Of course it will be the characters living it though.

**Chapter 13.**

In the limo. Sam continued staring at Mallory worried. She looked sick but she refused to discuss it. Remembering what her dad said he fought to figure out what to do. He wanted to help her but he knew she was just a friend.

Lucky chose that moment to speak to him in a whisper, "Daddy is Mallory alright? She doesn't look to good."

"Shes ok baby girl. Try getting some rest and I'll talk to her once your asleep."

"Ok daddy, just wake me if something happens I'm so scared for Josh and kaitlyn."

Once Lucky was sound asleep he turned his attention to Mallory, who had her back to him. He knew she wasn't asleep but was afraid to approach her.

"Mallory please talk to me. Lucky is worried about you, and so am I. Your dads worried about you. Your a friend I don't want you to suffer alone. Josh wouldn't want you to. I know your strong, I know you want to be independent. That's what I like about you. But there are just some things that you shouldn't go through alone."

Mallory turned around. She knew he was right. She wanted to talk but it hurt so much. How can she talk to someone she hardly knew. Yes he was a friend, yes she wanted to date him. But how can she confide in him. Maybe it was the next step, from being friends to much more.

Than again she didn't like the idea of making his daughter worry maybe it's time to talk to someone. Get rid of this stubborn streak of hers. His daughter is so adorable. She's so lucky to have a dad like Sam, a guy so understanding.

"I'm so scared Sam. But theres so much noone knows about me and Josh. Theres some things that my dad doesn't know about Josh. My dad always assumed that Josh was like family to us. But thats cause he is. He's my half brother. My mom had an affair on my dad before I was born. I didn't know this until a few years ago. I wanted to date Josh but Josh knew the truth and knew that we couldn't so he told me the truth so I wouldn't be hurt."

Sam paled Josh was Mallory's sister. I guess it's definitely a good thing I never dated her. He couldn't date his best friends sister.

"Mallory I'm so so sorry. I had no idea. Your brother is strong he will get through this."

"I hope so. I just found out the truth hes always been like a brother to me. But I don't want him to die before my father knows. I think he would want me to tell my dad I plan on telling him when we get into town. "

"I agree. Your going to be okay. I'm right here you don't have to go through this alone. I want to be your friend, I want to help you."

Mallory nodded wishing he wanted more but best to go through it one step at a time.

"I'll be Okay. I'm just so scared of losing another brother. My mom had a miscarriage when I was 5 and my parents divorced soon after. After my mom died a few years ago, I just want everything to be ok. Josh has been through so much, he has a little girl now why does everything keep happening to him. Why does it have to be him why not someone else."

"I don't know Mallory he's a strong willed boy though. No hes not a boy he's a man. A man that knows he has so much to live for. That knows theres nothing in life that he shouldn't be willing to give for his daughter. Hes a daredevil, but he knows when to stop. The one bad choice he made in life gave him his baby girl. He will not let his life go without a fight. Before 4 months ago he had nothing now he has everything."

Mallory took Sam's hand, which may have been a mistake as soon as she did she felt something she had never felt before. She felt a fluttering in her stomach she got hot all over."Spoken like a true father. Thank you Sam you have no idea how much I have appreciated this talk. I'm truly okay now. Your a good friend, Lucky is very blessed to have a father like you. Whenever you find the right woman for you that lady will be so lucky. Cause your a true gentleman who cares."

Sam took his hand back. He felt the same thing and he didn't like it. Unlike Mallory he had felt it once before. It was a feeling he didn't like he had to keep his distance. Maybe they will date maybe not. He couldn't believe he was even entertaining that thought. This is new ground go one step at a time. Hes your best friend sister take control of yourself.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right person for me. I have tried been there done that every time I thought that I found the right one. I wound up getting hurt. Luckys mother ran out on us when she was born with a man younger richer and in her opinion more handsome."

Mallory turned away. "Well she was a very stupid person. Sorry I know shes the mother of your daughter, but what woman couldn't see what she had right in front of her was she blind. Your handsome you may not be rich but what you lack in money you make up for in heart."

Sam blinked several times trying to take in what she just said. "You barely know me. How can you tell how big I am. My handsomeness is a matter of opinion."

Mallory smiled at his reaction "No I don't know you well, but I have been with you for three hrs straight. If these last three hours are anything to talk about you have a great heart. This was just three hours I can only imagine what it's like 24/7."

Sam started laughing. "I'm a arrogant man that gets what he wants. When I don't I get cranky. I'm a man that sleeps in til 9am on a good day. Though there are good things about me also. I'm a romantic, which scares most women off. I'm caring to a point, if I think my daughter is in danger I'll turn evil in a heartbeat."

Mallory blushed she was right and it made her like him even more. "I knew it, those aren't bad things it just goes to show you are human. Who wouldn't protect there daughter with their life, especially a daughter like yours. I hardly know her and I feel like I would be the protective type around her also. Though the 9am thing may need to stop if you ever plan on working for my dad, he wouldn't even consider hiring you if you slept past 7am."

Sam's jaw was on the ground she feels like the protective type over his daughter. Can't be what woman would do that. Than he reallized something there was something different about her. She wasn't any ordinary lady. She has her fathers genes, also knowing her brother it must run in the family.

"Mallory thank you, thank you you have no idea how much this conversation has meant to me. I know this maybe a crazy question in a time like this. Personally I can't believe I'm asking this. When we know Josh is safe and out of the woods. Which we know he isn't he's out of surgery but there are still risk. Would you consider going out with me, if my daughter says it's okay."

He couldn't believe he just asked her out biggest risk he has ever taken.

"I don't know Sam. Have I considered this yes but right now I don't trust my emotions to answer you right now. You deserve an answer when I'm fully alert. I don't wan't you to take this the wrong way but I just can't rush into things, and you shouldn't either with your daughter. Maybe we should be friends for now take it slow. I want to do the right thing, after being hurt the way you were you deserve to make sure. Your daughter needs that."

Sam smiled of course she was right and it just reaffirmed his thoughts of her. He could wait, she was right slow would be the best thing to do right now he could handle being friends, in due time we could be much more. "Ok one step at a time one day at a time. Whatever the future holds its out there. Slow and steady for better or worse friends now with the possibility of more in the future.

Mallory nodded. "One step at a time one day at a time. For better or worse we will know in due time."


End file.
